Goodbye, Zach
by SnixX321
Summary: This is a story that is said through songs. It has kinda a lot of time skips in it but it I think it's still good. R&R please. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot Zammie. All of it is through Cameron's POV. **

**Enjoy.**

I remember our secret goodbye when the Blackthorne boys had to go when the exchange was over.

_Remember all the things we wanted,_

"Stay with me," I whispered as his forehead was pressed against mine. We were holding eachother. Both breathing heavily in the dark tunnel.

"Now, you know I can't do that Gallagher Girl," he whispered as he moved in for another kiss.

_Now all our memories, their haunted,_

_We were always meant to say goodbye,_

I remember thinking as he left that I wouldn't see him again. Even if I did, netheir of us would be the same. He came back to me, snuck out of Blackthorne. He knew he would be punished but he didn't care. I saw love in his eyes when he saw me. I loved him also. So much it hurt. But I told him to go. I couldn't have the COC using him against me.

He fought for me too. Yelled at me that it didn't matter but I didn't listen.

_Even with our fist held high,_

_It would have never worked out right, yeah,_

_We were never meant for do or die,_

_I didn't want us to burn out,_

I still cry at night for him. Dream about him. Think about him. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I'll call out his name, expecting him to be there but of course, he isn't. I then cried silently to myself.

_I didn't come here to hurt you,_

When I told him to go that night, I saw pain, anger, and love flash through his eyes and that made me want to take him back and be held in his arms.

_I want you to know,_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road,_

_Someone's gotta go,_

The night I left Gallagher, I found myself outside of Blackthorne, staring at it from a distance. I wanted him to come with me but I knew that if he did, he would most likely die. I wouldn't live with myself if that happened.

_And I want you to know,_

_You couldn't have loved me better,_

_But I want you to move on,_

_So I'm already gone,_

I shook my head and left the bushes. I ran and ran till no one could see me. Till I couldn't find myself and fell down to my knees, crying. God I missed him.

A week later, I was in D.C., following a lead. I had on a track suit and was jogging down the street then I stopped and saw…him. Zach. My Blackthorne boy.

_Looking at you makes it harder,_

_But I know you'll find another,_

He was laughing and talking to Tina. Tina had a hand on his arm. I stiffened and looked away.

I walked into an alley and blinked away the tears.

"Cammie," a voice said behind me. I turned around and gasped as I saw Zach standing there. "Cammie!"

_It started with a perfect kiss then,_

_We could feel the poison set in,_

'_perfect' doesn't keep this love alive,_

He kissed me and I felt myself fall in love with him all over again. I wanted to stay here with him, in this perfect moment. Bu I knew...i couldn't stay. I still needed my answers and I still didn't want him dead.

_You knew that I loved you so,_

_I love you enough to let you go,_

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'll be back for you, Zach," and kissed his lips gently. Then I turned and ran.

_I want you to know,_

_It doesn't matter where we take this rode,_

_Someone's gotta go,_

I could hear him calling my name but in five minutes, I was no longer the girl in the track suit. I was a tourist that Zach past without noticing me or glancing back. I sighed and stared as he ran, his back to me.

_And I want you to know,_

_You couldn't have loved me better,_

_But I want you to move on,_

_So I'm already gone,_

_I'm already gone, I'm already gone,_

_You can't make it feel right,_

I knew that he knew what I was doing is what I wanted to do. I knew he wanted me to find the answers I needed so badly. He was worried about me, that's all. But I worried for him much more than he knew or I let on.

_When you know that it's wrong,_

_I'm already gone, I'm already gone,_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone,_

He knew that me doing this alone was wrong but I had to do it. Plus, I was already gone.

_Ahhh, already gone, already gone,_

_Already gone,_

_Ahhh, already gone, already gone,_

_Already gone_

I remember what need we had for each other when we were alone and together. It was great feeling his arms wrap around me protectively. I wanted to stay there forever with him and only him.

_Remember all the things we wanted,_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted,_

_We were always meant to say goodbye…_

"Goodbye, Zach," I whispered as I walked out of the streets of D.C.

**Good? Bad? Did I make a mistake? Tell me in a review! **

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to make it a two-shot…a possible 3 shot. This takes place after the COC catches Cammie and they are asking her questions and making her talk by torture…**

**Songs: "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong,_

As two of the COC guards took me down to the torture chambers, I thought about the only thing that kept me going the past few much of my search for answers.

Zach.

I missed him so much. His arms around me, his heartbeat when I laid my head on his chest, that soft voice no but me has every heard as he whispered those three words that made me melt. I hadn't seen him for a long time. Very long time actually.

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right,_

_Unbreakable,_

_Like nothing could go wrong,_

_Now, I can't breath,_

_No, I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

Sometimes at night, when I'm not busy, I find myself shedding a few tears for him. Wishing he were here with me.

But as the COC guards through me into one of their many torcher chambers, I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see. Mrs. Goode….and her son. Zach.

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

I felt my heart being ripped up as I saw him standing there with the COC leader and his mom. I knew Zach despised his mom but I never thought he would join her…ever. It never once crossed my mind.

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get the see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

I gritted my teeth against the tears that threatened to overflow. This time, they weren't for longing. They were for betrayal.

COC guards tied me to the chair and his mom got right to work. I never once took my eyes off Zach but he wouldn't look at me…

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright,_

_For once in my life,_

Mrs. Goode swiped the knife across my face and it dug in deep. I gritted my teeth harder. I can't believe Zach. I had only ever felt trust and love for him. Even with my dad, it was love and trust and my mom too but not like how I had felt with Zach….i felt much more than that with Zach and now…_this_.

_Now all that's left of me,_

_Is who I pretend to be,_

_So together,_

_But so broken up inside,_

"Talk," Mrs. Goode snarled. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," I said stubbornly. She kicked me in the side and I didn't even flinch. I wasn't go to show weakness…of any kind for that matter.

Zach still wouldn't look at me. After an hour of me not talking, they took me to the electric chair.

'_Cause I can't breath,_

_No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

The first shock made me tremble but they took it up a notch on the second one. I cried out a little and I thought Zach winced, just slightly.

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside, _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

They all left, Zach was the last to leave but froze when I whispered, in a croak, "Why, Zach…why?"

He turned and, with an emotionless voice, said, "It wouldn't work any other way."

_Swallow me and spit me out,_

_For hating you I blame myself,_

_Seeing you, it kills me now,_

_No, I don't cry on the outside,_

_Anymore,_

I slumped down in my electric chair and moaned as he walked out. Then I let the tears fall.

_Anymore,_

_Here I am, once again,_

_Torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

I felt everything inside me rip apart…but at the same time something new took over. A new Cameron Morgan. I was going to take down the COC…

_Here I am, once again,_

_Torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

Even if that meant losing Zach.

**Okay, so, I think I'm going to do this same chapter but a different song and in Zach's POV. Tell me what you think in a review! Good, bad, mistakes? I need feedback , please! **

**~SnixX321**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before I start this chapter of the SongFanFic, I should thank Forestmonster21stcentury. She (or he, I'm not really sure…) is the one who gave me the idea for doing this SongFanFic. Well, not the idea for what I'm writing, just continuing to write through songs. Otherwise, this would still be just a oneshot. So, thanks! A lot **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Songs: "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez**

Zach POV

_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

Ever since Cammie left, my mask has been stronger. I hide my feelings because if I didn't I would problably be bombarded with questions. I do miss Cammie and I think about her frequently…where was she? Is she eating? Does she have somewhere to sleep? And more importantly…is she okay?

_With every breath I take,_

_Every minute, no matter what I do,_

_My world is an empty place,_

Sometimes I'm in the dining room and I feel like I'm the only one there. I eat- occasionally- and sleep-when I'm not thinking about her but, when am I not? Sometimes, Grant has to wave his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I don't ever pay attention, unless it's something about Cammie. Like, where she was last seen.

_Like I've been wondering the desert for a thousand days,_

_Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face,_

Every time I close my eyes, I see Cammie laughing or smiling or kicking butt in P&E. Her determined face and those beautiful eyes. I love it when I annoy her and she rolls her eyes. It's cute when she does that.

_Baby, I missing you so much,_

_Can't help it I'm in love,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain,_

One day, I was laying in my bed. Then it struck me…I Love Cameron Morgan. No matter if she hates me, I love her. I missed her, loved her, care for her. I would die for her…

_I need you by my side, _

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain,_

Every day is a struggle without her… I missed her smile, her laugh, everything about her. But…as I was staring into space the same day that I realized I loved her, I figured out a way to see her.

I was going to have to join my mom.

I don't particularly like my mom but if it meant seeing Cammie, I'll do whatever it takes. See, Cammie is going to have to see my mom and the COC soon. It's only a matter of time.

_(Oh) wooooaahh,_

_The stars are burning,_

_I hear your voice in my mind,_

I could almost see- hear- Cammie yelling at me to not do it but I had to if it meant seeing her. A week after I joined my mom, Cammie came.

_Can't you hear me calling,_

_My heart is yearning like the ocean that is running dry,_

_Catch me I'm falling,_

When she walked through that door, all tied up, I almost lost it. I knew when she found me, because she let in a sharp intake of breath. I knew she thought I betrayed her. I knew her eyes would show anger and betrayal. I couldn't look at that.

_It's like that ground is crumbling underneath my feet,_

_(Won't you save me)_

_There's going to be a monsoon when you get back to me,_

I could faintly hear Cammie refusing my mom but my mom is persistant. She did the electric chair. I almost lost it, I almost helped Cammie but I knew both of us would die if I did that. The second time they shocked her, she cried out and I winced. I couldn't save her this time and that pained me a lot.

_(ooohh baby)_

_I'm missing you so much,_

_Can't help it, I'm in love,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain,_

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain,_

The whole time they shocked her, every time they shocked her, an imagine of her in my arms, of my kissing her, flashed pass my eyes. I did not show a single emotion.

_(Oh) wooooaaahhh,_

_So let this drought come to an end,_

They stopped shocking her and left, to keep her confined for a few days. I was walking out with them, even though I wanted to go and break her out of here, that wasn't possible.

I stopped when I hear that….amazing voice of her's.

"Why…why, Zach?" she asked, barely getting the words out.

I turned and finally looked at her. "You won't understand." That was a lie. I'm sure she'd understand but I was just afraid she would hate me for doing it.

_And make this desert flower again,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_Stick around me,_

_Baby, baby, baby,_

After all this is over, when the COC is gone, I would never leave her side again but for now, I had to. It killed me to leave her there though, in pain, suffering from my own mother.

As I walked out, I thought of Cammie, again.

_Oh,_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life,_

Cammie was always a challenge to me, which is why I was interested with her at first but that grew into love. She used her own humor against mine.

_So hurry baby, don't waste no more time,_

_I need you here, I can't explain,_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain,_

I wished all of this would be over in the very near future so I could live a happy life with Cammie-that is, if she accepted me in her life. After today, I'm not very sure.

_Oh,_

_I'm missing you so much, _

_Can't help it I'm in love,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain,_

I would see her again, hear from her again. I'm just afraid that she won't love me back, that she won't take me with her, wherever she goes.

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain,_

_(Oh) woooaaahhh,_

_Oooohhhh,_

_Wooooaaahhh,_

Where she goes, I go. See you soon, Cameron Morgan.

**Sooooo…how did I do? I was kind of hard to find a song for Zach but I think this one did his feelings justice, don't you think?**

**Any suggestion for future chapters and songs? I'm kind of stumped over here… but I think I might do the next chapter as the last. **

**Review, please, even if it is to tell me it wasn't all that good.**

**Thank in advance,**

**~SnixX321**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: MAJOR time skip! This is after Cammie realized that Zach hadn't betrayed her and they defeated the COC. They are living happily together, though they still go on missions. **

**This chapter is just how they feel about each other. It's also the last chapter. This chapter is through Cammie's POV, by the way…**

**Hope you like it!**

_Song: Every Time We Touch_

_I still hear your voice,_

_When you sleep next to me,_

I lay next to Zach, in the dark. He was sleeping, his head in my lap as I leaned against our headboard. The covers lay messily over us. I thought about what he would say if he were awake right now. Problably asking me why I was still awake at 2:54 in the morning.

_I still feel your touch,_

_In my dreams,_

I could feel his warm body sprawled out next to me, some of it touching me. I smiled and slide down the bed to put my head in the crook of his neck. Almost instantly I was asleep.

_Forgive me,_

_My weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you,_

_It's hard to survive,_

I woke up the next morning gasping. I had that horrible dream of one of the COC members killing Zach. Even though the COC was gone, I still had nightmares. Zach was always there to comfort me…

Speaking of Zach, where was he?

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly,_

Zach came in, only in his black boxers, and pulled me from the bed, kissing my forehead in the process.

"Come on," Zach dragged me to the kitchen. "I just finished cooking breakfast."

I very much tried to ignore the tingling all of my body.

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

Suddenly, he pinned me against the wall, my heads on either side of my face. He leaned in so close that our breaths mixed together.

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?" he whispered as he brushed his lips on my ear. I shivered and felt my heart beat faster.

Yeah, he still had that effect on me.

_I need you by my side,_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

He was pressed against me and I felt like I was on fire.

"N-nothing," I stammered. He raised an eyebrow and I added, "For you to worry about."

His lips ran along my jaw. "I believe it is. Your shaking, it must've been a very bad dream…"

I hadn't realized it but I was shaking, trembling slightly. I got control of it in a matter of seconds thanks to my spy training. He sighed as he saw me stop shaking.

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky,_

Then, he pressed his lips to mine, hard and sweet at the same time. I frowned when he pulled away and he smirked.

"Want more?" he whispered. I nodded. "Then tell me what's wrong?"

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go,_

My eyes watered on their own according.

"I can't lose you," I mumbled. His eyes softened immdiatly.

_I want you in my life,_

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears,_

_That I cry,_

One tears slipped down my cheek as Zach laid his forehead on mine. I instantly felt comfort. He let my hands go and put his arms around my waist while mine went around the middle of his back.

His kissed the top of my head and muttered, "I'm here, Cammie, nothing will ever tear us a part."

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise,_

_When I fall,_

I took a shaky breath and nodded into his chest. Then, ready to change the subject, I said, "Let's eat."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

I felt a hundred bolts of electricity run through me as I felt his body around me.

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly,_

We kissed, not minding that we were in the middle of the hallway.

_Can't you hear my heart be fast, _

_I want it to last,_

I smiled into the kiss as I felt my heart speed up about twenty more beats. I could stay here forever if I didn't have my responsibilities.

_I want you by my side,_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you fell my heart be so,_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life,_

I pulled away and rest my forehead on his. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Some things would never change. And, as a spy, I quite liked that.

_Every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

The bolts of electricity were still there even when we sat down to eat our breakfast.

_Every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly,_

I still felt his lips on mine as I watched him eat.

_Can't you feel my heart be fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side,_

I prayed Zach would be there for me. Not forever though. Forever isn't a word where I come from. Forever doesn't last but…maybe I want this to last.

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_Every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go,_

Scratch that. I will never let Zach go. I don't think I could live without him.

_I want you in my life…_

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Did you like the song choice? **

**Thanks for all that reviewed. I would love to read what you think of this chapter, also. Reminder, this is the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
